reptilesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Thesaurus Rex
Welcome Hi, welcome to Reptile Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Hello! page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 06:38, 2010 April 11 Admin Good luck on becoming admin Semper fi 45 18:16, September 1, 2010 (UTC) (no I don't know you) The British wildlife Wiki I am admin at The British Wildlife Wiki. I was wondering whether you would be able to share information and add reptile pages to our wiki. I know of a few species of reptiles which are invaders to the UK. They have been brung over by mistake or escaped pets have been brreding etc. I was hoping you would be able to lend a hand, also it would help you gain contributors as i am willing to become partners if you help as i am very intrested in Herptiles. Thanks TheWWC 21:05, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :I would be honored to! I don't know much about UK herps, but I'll do as much research as I can, and will put as much information as I can into it. Thank you. Thesaurus Rex 23:57, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Adopting Hi. Great job so far. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights on the wiki. Good luck, and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 03:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much! Thesaurus Rex 03:35, September 2, 2010 (UTC) New Color Scheme I like the new colors! They look really neat together. I was wondering... Would you mind if I experiment with a new main page design? It should look similar to this. If it doesn't work, you can always use the rollback feature to undo everything. MontagnaMagica | Talk 15:58, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hi! Thank you for your offering to help, but the Main Page will be updated soon. It's on my list of things to do ;) Thesaurus Rex 02:52, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : :Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Why don't you try and see if you can make a namespace, and put your design on that? Thesaurus Rex 03:18, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, I got started on the design, but I didn't have time to finish it yet... Here it is: Main Page Test. What do you think so far? --MontagnaMagica | Talk 05:16, September 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Too bad the Monaco is not going to stay... I like the way this wiki looks. :( I'm having a little trouble with the formatting... I'm waiting for some help from Community Central. --MontagnaMagica | Talk 16:24, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree...I really hope they don't change it. If they still plan on doing it, I might try moving the wiki... Thesaurus Rex 23:59, September 21, 2010 (UTC) New Main Page Design Alright! I finished the design! Click here to check it out! Thanks for letting me try this! What do you think? MontagnaMagica | Talk 17:20, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad you like it! Go ahead and set it as the main page, that's the whole reason I created it. And of course, you can edit it too! MontagnaMagica | Talk 00:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Polls Hi again! Would you happen to know any good ideas for a poll to be put on the main page? MontagnaMagica | Talk 03:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :The current one would be just fine. I don't think we'd be needing a new poll anytime soon though. Thesaurus Rex 04:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Favicon Hi again! I found this: while searching the web today. I don't see any problems with copyright issues... Do you want to use it? If so, you can upload it to "Favicon.ico". Otherwise, you can just delete it. MontagnaMagica|Talk 22:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Please check your sources OK, Thanks for clearing all of that up. I was a bit confused about that, hence the multiple redirects. Thanks for the source too, that should prove useful in the future. One question though, how do you cite references from a book? Do you just give the name of the book? MontagnaMagica|Talk 03:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Not exactly. There's many ways to cite a book. You could search Wikipedia, eHow, or even Yahoo! Answers to find a way. One way to cite a book is to put in the name of the author first (starting with surname), then the name of the book in italics, and then edition number, city it was published in, name of the publisher, and then the year it was published. For example: :Doe, John. My Book. 1000. IDK City: Acme Publishing, 2010. :You can also try citationmachine.net to help you make citations. I believe here will be a good choice. Good luck! :Oh, and don't be afraid to post on your talk page. I'm following the page, so as soon as you reply on your page I will be notified. Thesaurus Rex 05:47, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Moving? Hi again! Sorry about the late response! Would you mind giving me the links to those site please? I'm having trouble finding them on Google! :P MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:05, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Moving? Hi, I took a look at the links, so here are my thoughts... Both are free, so that's a big plus. :) Referta: *'Pros:' *No ads! :) *'Cons:' *File storage is limited. *No Favicon. *URL might be harder to find with a search engine. Wikii: *'Pros:' *Wikii should be easier to find with Google than Referta. *STORAGE SPACE!!! UNLIMITED STORAGE SPACE!!! :D *'Cons:' *I don't see anything about customizing a skin, however, I haven't actually tried it, so I might be wrong. Overall, in my opinion, I think Wikii is the better choice. Of course, the choice is ultimately up to you. Also, keep in mind that when you move a wiki, Wikia won't delete it. You will have to compete with this Wikia wiki for popularity. The good news is, that this wiki is still small, so, if it gains more content on the other host, the Wikia version will become obsolete. One more thing, have you checked out Shout Wiki? It also seems like a pretty good choice. I think it has similar features to Wikii, and the skins (Including MonoBook) are very customizable. MontagnaMagica|Talk 02:25, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Possible redoing Hi! I was just wondering, considering the state of some of the articles, they would probably need to be rewritten. These articles unfortunately make up a large part of the wiki. I was going to rewrite these, but just wanted to check with you before I do anything major. Thanks! Styracosaurus Rider 17:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Go right ahead and edit. I was going to rewrite them anyway. Thank you, and please don't forget to include some reliable sources! Thesaurus Rex 05:00, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Still want to move? Hey there! I just wanted to make sure... Are you still planning on leaving Wikia? You know that if you do move, it will split the community! For all we know, Wikia may come up with another new look months later (hopefully better than this!). Don't worry though, if you still plan on moving, I'll move with you. :) MontagnaMagica|Talk 20:24, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been starting to reconsider lately. I suppose I can use Monobook for the time being. And it's not like it's going to do anything drastically different. Do you want to move? Thesaurus Rex 22:52, November 8, 2010 (UTC) OK then, we'll stay! I always kind of thought that moving was a bit extreme. :) Hey, good idea for the poll! I might use that on my wiki as well... By the way, you can always change the name later on, by using . Thanks for the adminship! :) MontagnaMagica|Talk 03:20, November 15, 2010 (UTC) New background Hi, I just wanted to give you a heads up (because you're the head honcho around here) about a new background I proposed for the wiki, which you can see on the right. The full explanation is here. What do you think? Styracosaurus Rider 16:39, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ﻿:I've seen that somewhere before...I don't think I quite remember, but I think it's copyrighted. Not sure. Either way, I don't quite think it would look good as the background. I have some slightly different plans for the background, though. But for now, I think it'll be fine. Thesaurus Rex 09:23, November 16, 2010 (UTC) This one's public domain. Styracosaurus Rider 17:29, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, that one looks pretty good. Although there's one problem: I checked to see if it could work as a tile, and it didn't quite match up. Nice find though. IMHO I think the background will be fine as one color until a better one is created. Thesaurus Rex 09:43, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Gradients I though I would post the code here, since it is very specific: You should change: a.wikia-button.secondary, .wikia-single-button a.secondary, .wikia-menu-button.secondary, input.secondarytype="submit", input.secondarytype="reset", input.secondarytype="button", .button.secondary, button.secondary { background-image:-moz-linear-gradient(center top , #338800 45%, #114400 90%); border:1px solid #E5E5CC; color:#FFFFFF; } a.wikia-button.secondary, .wikia-single-button a.secondary, .wikia-menu-button.secondary, input.secondarytype="submit", input.secondarytype="reset", input.secondarytype="button", .button.secondary, button.secondary { -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, from(#338800), to(#114400)); border: 1px solid #E5E5CC; color: white; } to a.wikia-button.secondary, .wikia-single-button a.secondary, .wikia-menu-button.secondary, input.secondarytype="submit", input.secondarytype="reset", input.secondarytype="button", .button.secondary, button.secondary { background-image:-moz-linear-gradient(center top , #338800 45%, #114400 90%); background-image:-webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, from(#338800), to(#114400)); border:1px solid #E5E5CC; color:#FFFFFF; } You can have both background-image: statements in one block, every browser just ignores the lines it cannot understand. As for the voting bar: Change .pollAnswerVotes div { background:none repeat scroll 0 0 #668844; to .pollAnswerVotes div { background:none repeat scroll 0 0 #668844 !important; Frank (Marakesh) 21:08, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Frank, it worked. Thesaurus Rex 09:23, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Basking Spot NIIIIIICE!!! I never would have thought of that, had me rollin on the floor for quite a while! What a great way to customize the wiki---Styracosaurus Rider 13:58, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, thanks. Don't forget to post there whenever you feel you need to! That's one of the main reasons I created that--to help make the wiki bigger and to connect the community together. Thesaurus Rex 09:43, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::'K. We really do need some more people...Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 15:25, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, we do. But most importantly, we need some knowledgeable people. Not just reptile-savvy, that's good, and there's a lot of people like that, but also knowledgeable when it comes to wikis, such as citing sources, using templates where templates are needed, licensing images, etc. I'm getting a lot of images here without any given license. We have to make this wiki reliable and trustworthy; copyright infringement/plagiarism isn't exactly going to look very good on here, if you know what I mean. Thesaurus Rex 23:56, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'll keep asking WikiProject AandR to find those people. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 00:43, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :What is a WikiProject? The last answer I got was not very descriptive... MontagnaMagica|Talk 01:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::A WikiProject is a project that deals in the creation and management of a certain genre of articles. For example, WikiProject Reptiles & Amphibians on Wikipedia deals with the management and care of herp articles. Thesaurus Rex 02:14, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :So, you are asking people from the WikiProject on Wikipedia to help here? Not a bad idea... :/ MontagnaMagica|Talk 02:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, the people there are really good with things like licensing and stuff. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 16:14, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm....thinking of a good name for the other forum. It's just going to be for announcements, discussions on changes to the wiki, progress, bugs, etc. Any ideas? Thesaurus Rex 05:42, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Just letting you know I took care of a vandal. He's been being a maniac all day on the Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki, and obviously doesn't like me (vandalizing both userpages and creating two versions of this stupid page "Styracosaurus Rider (care)", I deleted both). Just keep an eye out, he'll likely come back. He even calls himself Vandaler. Blech. Styracosaurus Rider 16:47, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, I noticed. I'm going to pass him a warning, if he comes back let me know, and ima ban his butt. Thesaurus Rex 03:41, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :You know what, never mind, I'm just going to ban him. Nothing constructive is going to come out of someone whose name is 'Vandaler'. Thesaurus Rex 03:43, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, I'll let you know something: He came back as "Vandaler2" and made some more vandalism on JP fanon, but now he seems to have turned a new leaf. He's now joined two other wikis I'm high-ranking on (The Ultimate Dinosaur Wiki and the Wiki Prehistorica under the slightly more acceptable username Vandler3) and making good edits. I think he even apologized. You can keep the original account blocked as I doubt he's going to keep using that one, but if you see him again, don't block him just yet. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 14:43, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, and I changed my sig too---like it? Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 00:32, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, nice. I might change my signature soon too. Nothing fancy, just adding a talk page n' whatnot. Thesaurus Rex 05:15, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Top Menu Hi Rexy! Alright if I call you that? (; I just wanted to know if you like how the top menu turned out. You know, the Start Your Own Page stuff? I'd like to know if it's any good. Thanks! MontagnaMagica|Talk 03:41, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, rexy. ...Hmm, I can't say I've noticed anything. Is it a different page or something? Thesaurus Rex 04:21, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Expanded Main Page! Ciao! I just wanted to let you know that I have expanded the main page of Roller Coaster Wiki to include two more boxes. Check it out if you want! I want to know if you could use the extra boxes for this wiki's main page. Let me know! MontagnaMagica|Talk 03:46, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, that looks nice. You added a forum box, right? I think I might add an admin forum later on. Thesaurus Rex 04:22, November 29, 2010 (UTC) The vandal I know. Persistent little bugger, isn't he? Try a range block. For infinity. I'm seriously thinking about asking Wikia staff to global block the guy. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 01:12, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it might be because I didn't ban his 203.96.whatever account. He probably shouldn't be bothering us anytime soon. Thesaurus Rex 07:36, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I tried to make a deal to him on JPfanon, no vandalizing ever again, or I call in staff. It seems to have scared the pants off of him, so he agreed. I don't know whether or not he'll keep the promise, so...just be alert. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:29, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Another Reptiles Wiki Hi Thesaurus Rex, I've noticed that there is another Reptiles Wiki, that was created recently. It has quickly made more articles than this one by far. Here is the link: Reptiles Wiki. The admin there is willing to make more users admins, so since I couldn't convince him to join here, I decided it might be best for us all to become admins there and fix it up to be like this wiki. What do you think about all this? MontagnaMagica|Talk 00:50, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Yikes. Hey, I'm sorry I haven't been around long. A lot of real life stuff to deal with. Anyway, it looks like we have some competition. That's what I think about this, lol. But I really think we should let this guy know we're the older wiki and could use some help. If not, I think it would be best for a friendly survival-of-the-fittest competition to try and get our wiki going up and the best reptile wiki out there. I was gonna do that anyway, lol. But in all honesty, I think that one was created out of the thought that there was not one existing. We do have some advantages over their wiki. First off, we are older, so we technically have a right to say here, ha. Second, I've been working on the layout, and looking at their wiki I'd say this one looks a bit more professional. I've been trying to get the wiki organized and original, so that's another advantage. For a good majority of their articles, most seem to be copied from Wikipedia (We have some too, but let's try to keep it original), and who knows where they are getting the images. Risking copyright issues, lol. I've been really neglecting this wiki lately, but now that I know what's going here I'm going to put my effort into overdrive. May the best wiki win. Rawr. Thesaurus Rex 06:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC) "May the best wiki win." Actually, when there is competition like this neither wiki wins, they both have users spending their time and only one of them will be worth something in the end. That's not how wikis should be. I think the other wiki has a lot of work to be done, but so does this wiki. Wouldn't it be best to just go with one wiki before all those hours of editing are lost? In short, I think we should all join the newer one and try to make it as awesome as this one is. Then we can move the new wiki's address to this one, after copying all our important pages. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say. MontagnaMagica|Talk 03:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :That last bit was more or less a joke, really. I don't want any sort of hostile conflict between two wikis. That'd be stupid. But see, if we do join that wiki, all those hours of editing WILL be lost, in fact; see what I'm saying? Basically what I'm trying to say is, there is already an existing wiki (this one), so let's just keep working on this. To give a brief analogy, it's like someone begins constructing a restaurant. The restaurant is coming along well, and it starts looking good, but then a few weeks later someone else builds a restaurant quite like the first one. It serves almost exactly the same purpose, but the design of the second restaurant is odd and is being made out of cheaper materials, and serves slightly cheaper food. It just wouldn't make sense for everyone from the first restaurant to stop work on the first one and embrace the second. :Plus, the word 'Reptilepedia' isn't quite as catchy and quick to type as just typing reptiles.wikia.com. It would be harder to find, as well. So if we went over to Reptiles Wiki, I can bet we wouldn't have quite as many editors as this one because of that. Also, the admin at the other wiki seems to be a little cocky, and a bit...rude. I don't think I would trust him with governing a wiki. :But here's my solution: Let 'nature' take its course, if you know what I mean. Let's both work on our wikis INDEPENDENTLY, and in time whichever wiki turns out better will survive. But in the meantime, let's just all pretend that whoever's competing wiki does not exist. That doesn't mean anybody should stay mellow in terms of activity, though. Right now I'm just getting ready, and then I'm going to start creating articles. And while we're doing this, you and Styrac could do what I mentioned in my blog post. That'd help a lot. Thesaurus Rex 07:36, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Let's go back to that restaurant illustration you made: Here's how I see it; reptiles.wikia.com came first, is easy to find (because of the good address), and serves 41 menu items. reptilepedia.wikia.com was built later, but serves more than a hundred menu items. The problem with reptilepedia is that it is very hard to find (because of the bad address), yet somehow, the difficult to find restaurant is getting far more business. ::The master plan I have is that we just copy our articles, our great templates, and our CSS to reptilepedia.wikia.com. Then we move the address of reptilepedia.wikia.com to reptiles.wikia.com, or reptile.wikia.com. There won't be any "lost" work, we'll have the same address, and about ten more contributors. We just need everyone to agree to this. ::Now that that is summarized, do you see what I mean? MontagnaMagica|Talk 15:24, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :I see what you mean, and I understand. But my final decision is 'take no action'. We neither merge nor abandon. Really, to be honest, I am not going to let one little new wiki get in the way. Like I said, let's just let time run its course and see whose wiki stands the test of time in the end. Do you see what I mean? Thesaurus Rex 16:12, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I see what you mean. I still think this "merging" would be worth it in the long run. I'd rather not work on either wiki until I know that the work will not be in vain. MontagnaMagica|Talk 16:30, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, thank you. I really appreciate your work here, too. Especially when you did some of the CSS work and the layout, that helped alot. If you change your mind, please feel free to help me make the templates look nice and whatnot. Thesaurus Rex 16:35, July 19, 2011 (UTC) New Administrator Hello Thesaurus Rex! 493Titanollante decided to join this wiki. I was going to give him admin rights, as promised, but I forgot that only a bureaucrat can do that. Do you think you could do that for me? Make sure to let him know that those can be lost if they are mis-used. Thank you! MontagnaMagica|Talk 16:26, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Hi! Sorry about the delay. I'll get onto this right now. :Because he's from the other wiki, I'd like to keep him with a few privileges to see how he does here. To be honest I'm not 100% on his intentions. Thesaurus Rex 15:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:We are *not* at war! For whatever reason, I can't post a comment to your blog post. Anyway, here is what I wanted to say: "Great blog post! I think this wiki is the one that will last in the long run. Here's why: We have a better web address so we can be found in search engines easily, we have great template, a nice CSS, a customized Monobook skin, well-written articles that aren't plagiarized, a helpful main page, dedicated and mature users, a manual of style, good categories, reliable sources, and a long term goal that goes beyond just getting a Wikia Spotlight. I love that picture, by the way! :D" MontagnaMagica|Talk 04:20, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Sounds fine to me. Komodo already did that on his wiki - although I'm sure for a different reason... Anyway, yeah. Onwards! Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 17:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC) G'day from Wikipedia AAR Well as per your request on the talk page of Wikipedia WikiProject Amphibians and Reptiles I have taken a look at your wiki site, It is not what I really expected I was thinking it would look more "Wiki" like however I guess you have designed it to how you wish it to look. I would be interested in helping, I am the Coordinator for a number of animal related projects on Wikipedia so am very experienced in the "behind the scenes" work, I also hold a management position at an Australian Zoo and have worked with reptiles around the world for the last 25+ years so i can bring reptile knowledge also. Regards ZooPro 02:54, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :What exactly do you mean by 'more Wiki-like'? Is it not what you expected in a bad way? Please let me know so I can improve it! :Thank you very much for offering to help! We need people like you on here! If it's alright with you, I'm going to go on and give you administrative privileges, since you're already pretty high-ranking on Wikipedia, and obviously you're going to need some rights should you decide on editing the important stuff. : :So, obviously, I believe this wiki has a good way to go before it starts looking professional. What do you think we should get started on? Oh, and just to let you know, we have forums available if you want to use them. Thesaurus Rex 03:19, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Hey mate, I was expecting a more "Wikipedia" style design however I guess Wikia works a little different. I am happy to help you work out things and help around the place with admin work :) My suggestions would be to lose some of the background colours and go with a "white" look that way it will look more pro and informative. I do like the logo though :) ::The first step with any reference / encylcopedia work is to start from the top and work your way down, start with the highest order (being Reptiles and Amphibians) and branch out from that. What are your over all aims for this wikia?? Do you want it to look like wikipedia or something with more focas on the care and requirments of each animal ? [[User:ZooPro|'Zoo']][[User talk:ZooPro|'Pro']] 07:57, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Hi, yeah, Wikia's changed a bit over the years. They used to have a really great skin, but they dropped it because it was "too expensive on resources to run" or something like that. If you want something Wikipedia-esque, I recommend going to your preferences and changing the skin to Monobook. I've basically just stopped with the customization for that and focused on this one, but that may change soon. But Wikia's always been a little different from Wikipedia. :::As for the colors, when a person first starts out their wiki, the color scheme is basically what you're thinking of. So changing it to a "white" look might just do the opposite of what you're intending. Besides, lots of other official wikis have a color scheme that differentiates from Wikipedia's. But I do appreciate the suggestion, though. :::Sure, I'll get right on that. I kind of did something similar as well, though, with making an article for Squamata and then branching it out like that. But there isn't even so much as a Reptile article yet, so I'll get right on that, thanks. :::My aim for this wiki is to essentially be an informative database for almost everything under the herp sun; to have articles for every reptile & amphibian species available (This can include dinosaurs and other extinct reptiles and amphibians), create pages for their behaviors, articles about famous herpetologists and breeders (e.g, Ron Tremper, Tom Crutchfield, etc.), possibly articles about certain morphs, articles about reptile diseases, etc. in addition to providing information on captive care for species kept as pets. So to sum it up, my hope is that this wiki can become a place where people from the casual person curious about herps to the professional breeder can come and study information here. Thesaurus Rex 09:46, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::I had actually created the Reptile article before reading this :P so we are on the same wave lenght, at the moment its basically the lead from wikipedia however i have tweaked it to suit our purpose. I will start on some of the major articles shortly to represent the major groups and then allow other users to continue with minor groups and individuals. I have access to a very very large database of reptile husbandry manuals so that may be a future idea of having husbandry info/articles attached to commonly kept species. I will continue to play around and get the hang of this interface then will get down to business :) [[User:ZooPro|'Zoo']][[User talk:ZooPro|'Pro']] 12:32, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the tip with the Monobook Skin, thats helped a billion, now I am able to navigate more easily and edit just like I usually do. [[User:ZooPro|'Zoo']][[User talk:ZooPro|'Pro']] 12:36, July 29, 2011 (UTC)